Caperucita Roja y el Gusanito Feroz
by Veoxu
Summary: Terminado Parodia del conocido cuento de hadas: Caperucita Roja y el lobo feroz
1. Nunca hables con gusanitos extraños

Este fic fue creado en un momento de ocio y también porque se lo había prometido a una amiga de la escuela xD, así que les advierto: ESTE FIC CONTIENE PURAS INCOHERENCIAS ESTUPIDAS Y SIN SENTIDO, LEELO BAJO TU PROPIO RIESGO. 

Disclaimer: bueno, como saben todos, yo no cree a ninguno de los personajes de aquí, son de él o los sujetos que les pareció divertido crearlos (solo el gusanito feroz es de mi pertenencia)

Capitulo1: Nunca hables con gusanitos extraños 

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando el Internet no existía y la gente se comunicaba por medio de cartas que tardaban semanas en llegar, vivía una joven pelirroja de ojos azules llamada Caperucita Roja, la cual, sin ánimos de ofender, era muy "santa"...

-Cómo que muy "santa?"... yo no soy pu... – dijo Caperucita pero fue interrumpida por un señor también pelirrojo pero de ojos cafés.

-Caperusa no seas grosera- dijo su "papá" y le dio un zape.

-oye que eso dolió!- replicó Caperucita enfadada.

-jijiji lo sé- respondió su papá riendo entre dientes.

Caperucita lo fulmino con la mirada y se dio cuenta de algo.

-no sé supone que aquí debe de estar mi MAMÁ?-pregunto molesta y sacó un guión (¿?).- aquí lo dice, en el guión...

-lo sé pero... así lo quiso la autora y no podemos cuestionarla

-Oh cierto, bueno como sea, continuamos?

-claro, claro- dijo su papá.- bien Caperusa...

-Caperucita- corrigió la muchacha.

-bueno... Caperusa lleva esta canasta a tu abuelito, que contiene ricos caramelos de limón y panecillos de chocolate para la autora

-¡¿caramelos de limón y panecillos de chocolate!... ¡se supone que deben de ser dulces y pasteles!

-ya te lo dije: NO-SE-LE-CUESTIONA-A-LA-AUTORA, ahora vete que tengo cosas que hacer

El señor la tomó por la capucha de la túnica y la sacó de la casa junto con la canasta.

-¡maldito!... bueno mejor me apuro para acabar con esta tontería.

Caperucita caminó y caminó y caminó y caminó y que creen? Siguió caminando y cami...

-¡con un demonio! ¡Quieres dejar de hacer eso!

Bueno, cuando Caperucita llegó a una bifurcación de dos caminos con un letrero de dos flechas, vio a un gusanito, de por lo menos cinco centímetros, (n/a: estaba grandecito) parado ahí que le dijo:

-grrr, soy el gusanito feroz ¡témeme! (n/a: XD)

-esto debe de ser una broma- murmuro para sí Caperucita con un tic en el ojo.

Y como esto no era broma, el gusanito feroz tenia planeado un malevolo plan malvado...

-... y es por eso que debes ir por ese camino- le dijo el gusanito señalando uno de los caminos: el tétrico con árboles marchitos, con el cielo oscuro y camino empedrado.

-bien- dijo Caperucita viendo no muy convencida el camino- supongo que puedo hacerte caso

Y así Caperucita tomó el camino tétrico y cuando se perdió de la vista del gusano este empezó a reír malévolamente

-MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA coff coff, rayos necesito algo para la tos

El gusanito tomó el otro camino: el iluminado por la luz del sol, con flores hermosas y árboles frondosos y animales tiernos y lindos, hacía la casa del abuelito.

_Continuara..._

_**El capitulo esta chiquito pero bueno, no prometo que el siguiente esta largo pero haré lo mejor que pueda ñ.n, además ya tengo toda la historia solo me falta separarla por capítulos nOn**_

_**Así que...**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**S**_

Dany Elric-Ryddle


	2. Nunca llames a la puerta de una bruja

_Este fic fue creado en un momento de ocio así que les advierto: ESTE FIC CONTIENE PURAS INCOHERENCIAS ESTUPIDAS Y SIN SENTIDO, LEELO BAJO TU PROPIO RIESGO._

_Disclaimer: bueno, como saben todos, yo no cree a ninguno de los personajes de aquí, son de él o los sujetos que les pareció divertido crearlos (solo el gusanito feroz es de mi pertenencia)_

**

* * *

Capitulo2: Nunca llames a la puerta de una bruja lujuriosa**

Después de ya no ver a Caperucita el gusanito se fue por el otro camino lleno de flores, con el sol brillante y lindos animalitos peludos.

Ya después de un laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (toma aire) aaaaaaaargo camino, el gusanito llego por fin a una casa enorme de color blanco, con un jardín hermosísimo.

Ya estando en la puerta de entrada, el gusanito tocó la puerta y una señora abrió.

-buenos días, busco al abuelito- dijo el gusanito.

-pase por favor- dijo la sirvienta y el gusanito entró.

Caminaron un rato y llegaron a la sala donde el abuelito comía dulces de limón.

-grrrr, soy el gusanito feroz¡témeme!- dijo el gusanito cuando la empleada se retiro.

-el gusanito feroz? A ti no te esperaba

-a no?

-no

El gusanito dio un salto, que lo hizo ganar muchas medallas en el pasado, y le mordió la nariz al abuelo.

-AAAAHHHH! ESPERO QUE ESTES VACUNADO, MALDITO GUSANO!- dijo el abuelo cuando el gusano lo soltó.

-pelea!

El abuelo saco un sable, como el de star wars, y se puso en guardia. El gusano saco un silbato y lo sonó.

En menos de lo que se dice gusano, una manada de gusanitos llegó y se comieron al abuelo.

* * *

Volviendo con caperucita, la chica pensaba en todo lo que había hecho en su vida como para merecer eso, aparte de que tenia una sed de los mil demonios.

-maldito gusano, si alguna ves lo veo lo pisare!- pensó enojada Caperucita y como si el destino la quisiera ayudar encontró un pequeño río en donde tomo agua hasta saciarse.

-tenias mucha sed, verdad?- pregunto una voz a su espalda.

Caperucita se paró y observo una enorme pared de ladrillos.

-de donde apareció esta pared!- pregunto alarmada.

-siempre ha estado aquí- dijo un huevo con pantalón de marinero y gorrito.

-quien eres?

-Dompi Ompi segundo

-segundo?

-alguna vez has tratado de vivir en una pared?

-y porque no bajas?

-la autora cree que es divertido y no se le puede cuestionar

-y dale con lo mismo!

Caperucita se fue de ahí dando zancadas pero antes pateo la pared y Dompi se cayo, y se rompió. (xD)

Cuando Caperucita se cansó de dar zancadas y el enojo se le fue, se encontró con una casa para nada modesta hecha de...

-dulces?- pregunto confundida la pelirroja y llamó a la puerta.

Caperucita oyó varios ruidos, cosas que se caían y una señora muy hermosa abrió la puerta apresurada, acalorada y acomodándose la bata morada que traía.

-que se te ofrece niñita?- pregunto la señora con tono dulce... demasiado dulce.

-solo quería saber si usted me puede decir cual es el camino más rápido para llegar a la casa del abuelo

La señora frunció el seño molesta.

-claro que lo sé! Ese vejete me ha quitado a todas mis victi... clientes, diciendo que soy bruja!

-en serio? Vaya no lo sabia

-obvio niña

-me dirá el camino?

-mataras al abuelo?

-olvídelo- dijo Caperucita y se fue de ahí.

-ya se fue, querida?- pregunto Hansel desde adentro de la casa.

-si amor- respondió la bruja y entró a la casa.

Lo que sucedió ahí es demasiado traumático y por eso la autora no lo escribirá, gracias.

_Continuara..._

_

* * *

Hum, espero que les haya gustado él capitulo, así que ha contestar reviews nwn_

**Miko Raven Tonks: **sí, al amo le gusto mucho las estupideces que escribí xD el me dio la idea del gusanito XD jaja y no te preocupes que continuaré la estupidez... digo el fic ñ.n

**Vampisandi:** ey muchas gracias por el review :D

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**S**_

Dany Elric-Ryddle


	3. Cuando los dinosaurios morados atacan

_Este fic fue creado en un momento de ocio así que les advierto: ESTE FIC CONTIENE PURAS INCOHERENCIAS ESTUPIDAS Y SIN SENTIDO, LEELO BAJO TU PROPIO RIESGO. _

_Disclaimer: bueno, como saben todos, yo no cree a ninguno de los personajes de aquí, son de él o los sujetos que les pareció divertido crearlos (solo el gusanito feroz es de mi pertenencia)_

**Capitulo3: Cuando los dinosaurios morados atacan **

* * *

Después de comerse al abuelo, el gusanito estaba tratando de convencer a su tribu de que dominar al mundo era divertido y también matar a muchachas pelirrojas con canastas llenas de dulces y panecillos.

-... y es por eso compatriotas que sí me eligen para presidente, todos y cada uno de ustedes tendrán una manzana como casa- dijo el gusanito con tono de político (como el de Fox)

-¡gusanito para presidente¡gusanito para presidente!

-¡QUE SUENE LA MUSICA DJ!- dijo el gusanito y un duende puso un cd en el tocadiscos y empezó a sonar rock pesado.

-¡solo, solo, solo!- dijeron todos los presentes cuando el gusanito empezó a bailar sexy (OO!)

* * *

Caperucita ya estaba harta de todo esto, se decía a sí misma que JAMAS volvería a hacerle FAVORES a nadie, sino dejaba de llamarse Caperucita Roja y empezaba a llamarse María Josefina Verde.

De pronto se oyeron gritos alegres y una canción que decía así:

I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan

Caperucita se dirigió hacía donde provenía la música y encontró a varios animales hembras alrededor de un lago en donde un sapo hacía...

-striptease?- se pregunto la pelirroja.

And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk

Después de que todos las lujuriosas mujeres se fueran, Caperucita se acercó al sapo striper.

-disculpe señor sapo striper...

El sapo miró de arriba abajo a Caperucita y dijo con una voz llena de deseo:

-dime, preciosa

-em... – Caperucita retrocedió un paso asqueada- sabe cual es el camino más rápido para llegar a la casa del abuelo?

-sí lo sé

-en serio?- pregunto esperanzada.

-sí, pero con una condición

-condición?

-dame un beso, preciosa- dijo el sapo y puso los labios para el beso.

-lo haré cuando la autora deje de escribir incoherencias y se comporte seria en todos lados.

Y como eso jamás sucedió, Caperucita se fue de ahí dejando al sapo con el corazón roto... lo cual duró solo tres segundos porque volvió a poner la música y continuó con su trabajo.

* * *

Bien, después de la gran fiesta, el gusanito le hablo al lobo feroz para que le hiciera un trabajo que implicaba: engañar a Caperucita para que el gusanito la matara lenta y dolorosamente.

-bien, haré lo que me dices- dijo el lobo y sonrió con malicia- pero no cobro barato, eh? intercambio equivalente, dulzura

-bien, bien, te pagaré, cuanto quieres?

-verás que no es mucho, solo... – le susurró la cantidad al oído (?)

-¿QQQQUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE!

* * *

Como es de esperar el ruido se oyó por tooooooooooooooooooooooddddddddaa la región, la cual era enorme, y nuestra protagonista también oyó el grito.

-ya debo estar cerca- pensó Caperucita alegre y empezó a correr.

Pero tuvo que aminorar su marcha porque se encontró con un gato pelirrojo y con botas.

-uUu uUuuuu- cantaba el gato moviendo los brazos en círculos.

-hola gato- saludó Caperucita- que haces?

-cantar uUuUuuu- dijo el gato aun con sus movimientos ridículos.

-pero que haces? aparte de cantar y bailar

-contestar tus absurdas preguntas

-Cuál es el camino mas rápido para llegar a la casa del abuelo?

-Sigue derecho, da vuelta a la izquierda, sigue derecho, da vuelta a la derecha, sigue dere...

-¡ya cállate! Ya sabré como me las arreglo

Caperucita siguió su camino preguntándose: que rayos hacían todos esos personajes de cuentos ahí? A lo mejor ese gusano del mal los había dejado ahí, a su suerte... si aja y los elefantes son rosas, porque ella no sabía que estaban ahí para arruinar su viaje hacía la casa del abuelo.

-lo bueno es que ni Barney ni los teletubbies están aquí porque... – A Caperucita le recorrió un escalofrió por la columna.

Y como si a la autora le encantara ver sufrir a la muchacha, de unos arbustos salió un enorme dinosaurio morado con pinta de amable y dulce.(si, aja)

(lo siguiente puede causar trauma permanente, así que léelo bajo tu propio riesgo, gracias)

-TU!- dijo Caperucita entrecerrando los ojos.

-que linda muchacha, solo de verte me dan ganas de cantar- dijo el dinosaurio morado- TE QUIERO YO, Y TU A MI...

-NOOOO mis oídos!- exclamó Caperucita cayendo de rodillas y tapándose los oídos- ¡CALLATE!

-SOMOS UNA FAMILIA FELIZ...

Caperucita en un acto de desesperación, saco un sable (como el de star wars) rojo de su canasta y corrió a atacar a Barney, pero el dinosaurio también sacó uno de color morado y empezaron a pelear.

-¡únete al lado oscuro!- exclamó atacándola.

-¡nunca!- le grito bloqueando el ataque.

-Caperusa... ¡yo soy tu padre!- dijo el dinosaurio al mejor estilo de Dark Vader.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO manches wey!- exclamo Caperucita y con un ágil movimiento corto en dos a Barney.

-regresare mientras haya niños que crean en mi!- exclamó y explotó.

-me deshice de él... temporalmente- se dijo a sí misma, guardo su sable, tomo su canasta y retomo su camino.

_Continuara..._

_

* * *

A contestar reviews nOn_**Miko Raven Tonks:** el abuelo no es calcetín, es su hermano gemelo malvado y el que estaba con Hansel era la bruja no su hermana, hicieron cosas que los niños no deben leer xD jajaja y no entendí la pregunto sobre el chocolate o.o... dah, que importa xD, al amo te manda saludos y antes que se me olvide... (saco un sable y una bolsa de dulces de limón) espero que te gusten. Matta-ne! nOn 

**Vampisandi: **bueno el abuelito aprendió a no meterse con el gusanito xD, gracias por el review. Matta-ne!


	4. ¡Otro ataque mas!

**_"Juro por el osito Bimbo que mis intenciones no son buenas"_**

* * *

_Este fic fue creado en un momento de ocio así que les advierto: ESTE FIC CONTIENE PURAS INCOHERENCIAS ESTUPIDAS Y SIN SENTIDO, LEELO BAJO TU PROPIO RIESGO. _

_Disclaimer: bueno, como saben todos, yo no cree a ninguno de los personajes de aquí, son de él o los sujetos que les pareció divertido crearlos (solo el gusanito feroz es de mi pertenencia)_

**

* * *

Capitulo 4¡Otro ataque mas!**

El gusanito feroz estaba molesto, que digo molesto, furioso, porque a pesar de que el Sindicato Todos Unidos con el Mal (STUM) le había repuesto lo pagado al lobo, el lobo se había ido a comer tacos de venado, dejando a medias su trabajo.

-la próxima vez lo hago yo- replicó el gusanito.

-o sea, que mamón eres, el pobre lobo tenía hambre- dijo el hada madrina que curiosamente (si, aja) era fresa, tan fresa que le ganaba a Anahí de RBD.

-¡hazme el favor de callarte!- dijo el gusanito molesto: para aliados como estos para que quiero enemigos- pensó el pobre gusano.

-ash, cómprate una vida y cárgala a mi cuenta¿ok?- dio el hada madrina y se fue con sus amigas fresas a algún lugar fresa de una región dedicada a las fresas.

* * *

Después de haber matado a Barney, Caperucita camino y camino, camino y camino, camino y camino, camino y camino, camino y...

-¡YA BASTA!

Bueno, después de haber caminado (C:¬¬), la protagonista se encontró con un guapo príncipe de pelo negro y ojos cafés (n¬n) que miraba curioso a un árbol donde había un gato sonriendo malignamente.

-disculpa, pero sabes como puedo llegar rápido a la casa del abuelo?- pregunto Caperucita al muchacho, parecía tener su misma edad.

-no, perdón- respondió el guapo príncipe volteando a verla.

-rayos- dijo Caperucita.

-disculpa...

-dime

-porque traes una capa (n/a: o túnica, como sea) verde?

-es roja

-Oh, lo lamento

-eres daltónico, verdad?

-si, me ha causado muchos problemas- dijo el príncipe recordando como en una ocasión lo persiguió una señora por preguntarle el porque tenía la sangre verde.

-me lo imagino y que haces en este lugar?

-nada

-¿como que nada!

-pues si, en efecto no hago nada aquí

-santo cielo- dijo Caperucita dándose un golpe con la palma de la mano en la frente

-... te puedo acompañar?

Caperucita lo miro escéptica-

-lo dices en serio?

-si, porque? No quieres que te acompañe?

-no, no es eso, me encantaría que me acompañaras

-bien, entonces hay que movernos que ya va a oscurecer

Los dos muchachos caminaron y caminaron y... (C.¬¬X) em... después de caminar un poco más, oscureció.

-será mejor detenernos, el bosque es peligroso de noche- dijo el príncipe cuando llegaron a un pequeño claro.

-de acuerdo- dijo Caperucita dejando su canasta en el piso- saber hacer fogatas?

-em... claro, soy todo un experto- dijo el príncipe nervioso.

-no sabes verdad?

-no

-bueno, NO te muevas de aquí mientras voy a buscar leña

-bueno

Caperucita se interno de nuevo en el bosque y el príncipe se quedo solo en el tétrico y oscuro lugar. Como no tenía nada que hacer se sentó en el suelo.

Los árboles empezaron a moverse por culpa del viento, pero parecían que se movían de verdad. (uy que miedo)

-no me pasará nada, no me pasará nada, no me pasara na... AAHH!- grito el Príncipe cuando salió una ardilla de un árbol- estúpida ardilla.

De pronto un arbusto se movió.

-quien anda ahí?

El arbusto se movió de nuevo y salieron cuatro criaturas de lo más terribles, las personas al verlas gritan como niñas, los mas valientes guerreros se orinan de solo pensar en ellas...

-n-no se me acerquen- decía el príncipe mientras las criaturas se le acercaban- no, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Caperucita ya había oído gritar al príncipe pero no le había dado tanta importancia, ya tenía la leña cortada y estaba recogiendo un poco de agua cuando volvió a oír gritar al príncipe.

-maldición- pensó Caperucita y corrió hacía donde había dejado al guapo y hermoso chico.

Cuando llegó, la escena que vio hizo que se le cayera los leños y empezara a temblar... no de miedo, de furia.

-¡se puede saber que (piiiii) sucede aquí?

-ayúdame, por favor- dijo el príncipe que estaba tirado en el suelo siendo abrazado por... ¡Los Teletubbies! (se oyen truenos)

-Hoa- dijo el teletubbie amarillo y corrió hacía caperucita.

Antes de que la criatura la tocara Caperucita saco su láser, lo prendió y atravesó a la criatura, es mas, ni siquiera la muchacha se movió.

Los otros tres Teletubbies (rojo, morado y verde) soltaron al príncipe y corrieron hacía caperucita para atacar con su más letal ataque... ¡UN ABRAZO! (n/a: nooooooo)

La muchacha solo suspiro y con habilidosos movimientos Jedi los mato a los Teletubbies.

El príncipe se paró con la poca dignidad que le quedaba y miró sorprendido a Caperucita.

-donde aprendiste eso?

-... por ahí- dijo Caperucita y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-que?

-porque no atacaste a los Teletubbies? (se oyen truenos)

-pues... me tomaron por sorpresa!

-si aja y los elefantes son rosas (n/a: que? cualquiera tiene derecho a decirlo xD)

-perdón

-como sea, ahora recoge la leña y prende la fogata o te meteré el láser por donde mas te duela (OO!)

-d-de acuerdo

El príncipe prendió la fogata, con dificultad, y los dos se sentaron cerca de ella.

-pero que día!- exclamo Caperucita estirándose.

El príncipe le miro curioso.

-porque?

-me he encontrado con las criaturas más extrañas que puedas imaginar! Y aparte tuve que pelear con Barney...

-¿queee!

-jejeje pues eso, pelee con él

-das miedo, sabias?

-oye!- replicó la pelirroja y empujo levemente al chico (n/a: es mío!)

-jajaja será mejor dormir ya

-bien... buenas noches

-buenas noches a ti también

Dicho esto los dos se durmieron.

_Continuara..._

* * *

A contestar reviews!

**Vampisandi: **hola! Te gusto lo de Barney! A mi también! Cada vez que lo leo me mato de la risa xD, gracias por el review

**Miko Raven Tonks: **jejeje perdón por mencionar lo de la bruja, es que me dieron ganas de escribir eso (no se porque) y el patito significa... em... un pato? O.o jajaja no se, pero bueno gracias por el review!

**Srita-Lunática: **wow leíste los tres capítulos y pusiste review, genial! Y jejeje con tanta sencillez dije lo de la muerte del abuelo? XD jajajaja y ya se que descubrir que Barney es tu padre deja trauma (yo me lanzaría del ultimo piso de algún edificio) y si soy mexicana más específicamente de Nuevo León nn gracias por los reviews!

**Katya:** one-chan! Hola nOn… gracias por el halago Jeanra jajaja y que bueno es que les gustara lo que escribí xD... gracias por el review!

Y solo les digo que...

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

Dany Elric-Ryddle

Miembra de la Orden de los Merodeadores

Miembra de la Legión Mortífaga (clan dragón)

Miembra de Hogwarts Magic

* * *

**_"Travesura ejecutada"_**


	5. Una aliada un poco pequeña

"_**Juro por el osito bimbo que mis intenciones no son buenas" **_

_

* * *

Este fic fue creado en un momento de ocio así que les advierto: ESTE FIC CONTIENE PURAS INCOHERENCIAS ESTUPIDAS Y SIN SENTIDO, LEELO BAJO TU PROPIO RIESGO. _

_Disclaimer: bueno, como saben todos, yo no cree a ninguno de los personajes de aquí, son de él o los sujetos que les pareció divertido crearlos (solo el gusanito feroz es de mi pertenencia)_

**

* * *

Capitulo 5: Una aliada un "poco" pequeña…y otro ataque. **

Cuando amaneció ocurrieron dos cosas: la primera fue que cuando Caperucita se despertó se encontró muuuuy cerca del guapo príncipe y lo que la hizo sonrojarse y encabronarse fue que el príncipe la abrazaba por la cintura (n/a: grrrr) y así que lo despertó de una manera "delicada"

-tenias que golpearme en la cara?- preguntó el príncipe poniéndose una bolsita de agua en el ojo morado.

Caperucita no le contesto solo le echo agua a la fogata.

Lo segundo que sucedió fue que cuando Caperucita abrió su canasta en busca de un bote vació para poner agua vio que los chocolates no estaban en su lugar había una nota que traía un dibujo de bolitas y palitos con una pose con los brazos como jarras y con tres palitos que le daban un aire de… superhéroe? Aparte de que tenía escrito la palabra: "mujajajaja"

-genial- dijo Caperucita cogiendo su canasta y empezando a caminar- simplemente genial

-calma mujer, que solo eran unos panecillos- dijo el príncipe un tanto nervioso.

Caperucita solo lo fulminó con la mirada, si las miadas matasen el príncipe ya estaría muerto y enterrado a cien metros bajo tierra.

-aun estas molesta conmigo?- preguntó el príncipe.

-si

-hasta cuando ya no estarás enojada conmigo?

-hasta que se me olvide o te perdone, lo que suceda primero

El príncipe solo suspiro rendido.

Estuvieron caminando un rato más cuando oyeron una vocecita a sus pies.

-¡no me pisen¡no me pisen!- dijo una pequeña muchacha de pelo rubio y ojos marrón, no pasaba de los cinco centímetros.

-perdóname, no te había visto- dijo Caperucita hincándose para ver mejor a la muchacha.

-e-esta b-bien- dijo pulgarcita que después de tantas veces en que casi la pisaban se volvió tartamuda.

Caperucita sonrió y la puso en su mano para poder pararse y también para que el príncipe la pudiera ver.

-y q-que h-hacen a-aquí? E-es muy p-peligroso este l-lugar-pregunto Pulgarcita curiosa

-voy a la casa del abuelo- respondió Caperucita- sabes cual es el camino más rápido?

-si, p-pero con una c-condición

-cual?

-q-que me de-dejen a-acompañarlos

-bueno, no nos haría mal tener a otra persona para que nos acompañe.

-bueno damas, es hora de continuar muestro emocionante viaje- dijo el príncipe empezando a caminar.

-y e-este d-de que s-se fumo?- pregunto pulgarcita, que estaba sentada en el hombro de Caperucita

-ni idea, pero es mejor no preguntar- respondió Caperucita siguiendo al extraño y un tanto raro príncipe.

* * *

En la guarida del personaje con muchas fan's también había ocurrido algo, lo primero era que el malévolamente malévolo plan de malévolos CASI estaba listo y lo segundo era… 

-¡COMO QUE AL $&# LOBO LE DIO GASTIRTIS!

En efecto, eso era lo segundo que había ocurrido, cuando el lobo se fue a comer sus tacos eligió el primer changarro que encontró en el camino donde Gretel trabajaba, al ver que su hermano la había dejado por la bruja, esta, en venganza, le puso no-sé-que-cosa a los tacos del lobo.

-o sea, no grite, que lastima my ears- dijo el hada madrina después de su despampanante fiesta en el mundo de las fresas- o sea, te puedo dar un consejo súper nice?

-déjame lo pienso-dijo el gusanito y hace como que piensa- ¡olvídalo!

-ash, que ansias contigo- dijo el hada madrina y se fue molesta.

El gusanito empezó a darse contra la pared, ya le había dicho su madre que se fuera a trabajar a Narnia, mínimo ahí valoraban a los animales que hablaban…

* * *

Volviendo con el extraño trío de muchachos valientes (n/a: xD), las dos muchachas empezaban a ser buenas amigas para desagrado del príncipe (n/a: coffceloscoff) 

-entonces están todos esos locos aquí por culpa de la bruja del norte?- dijo Caperucita no muy convencida de lo que le había contado Pulgarcita.

-si, eso y q-que a-a la a-autora no s-se le oc-ocurrió nada mejor- dijo Pulgarcita y el príncipe bufo molesto.

-y que me dices tu? Como es que estas aquí siendo un príncipe?- pregunto Caperucita molesta.

-eso no es asunto tuyo- dijo tajante el príncipe.

Caperucita lo fulminó con la mirada y le sacó la lengua.

Estuvieron caminando y caminando y caminando y caminando y caminado y caminado y caminando y (C:¬¬) em… llegaron a un río con un puente hecho de madera.

-n-no creo que s-sea buena i-idea p-pasar por aquí- dijo Pulgarcita nerviosa.

-porque? Es solo un puente que lleva al otro lado del bosque así que opino que debemos ir por ahí- dijo el príncipe cruzándose de brazos.

-Cálmensen por favor- dijo Caperucita- porque dices que no debemos pasar por ahí, Pulgarcita?

-me d-dijeron que p-por ahí h-hay u-unas criaturas muy r-raras que pronto d-destruirían u-un co-colegio en n-no se que l-lugar…

El príncipe bufo molesto.

-no creo que haya alguien ahí- dijo el príncipe con tono molesto y empezó a caminar por el puente

-oye, espéranos- dijo Caperucita siguiendo al príncipe.

Pasaron el raro puente con raras inscripciones escritas en un raro idioma que solo un raro personaje se le ocurrió raramente escribir con raras bananas danzando un raro baile (n/a: XD)

-que r-raras i-inscripciones t-tenía e-ese pu-puente r-raro (n/a: eso ya lo había dicho ¬¬ ) – dijo Pulgarcita.

-lo sé, que significaran- murmuro Caperucita para sí.

Un arbusto se movió y los tres voltearon en el acto.

-a-a lo m-mejor es u-un m-monstruo!- dijo alarmada Pulgarcita.

Caperucita se acercó al arbusto con su sable para atacar, cuando estaba apunto de atacar vio que solo a un pequeño y lindo… conejo-banana? (n/a: Oo)

-de acuerdo… hagamos como que no vimos esto- dijo Caperucita y se alejó del arbusto.

-o-ok- dijo Pulgarcita- y-yo no vi e-esto, y-yo no vi e-esto, y-yo no v-vi esto, y-yo no v-vi…

-Pulgarcita…

-y-yo no v-vi esto, y-yo no v-vi e-esto…

-Pulgarcita…

-y-yo no v-vi e-esto, y-yo no vi e-esto…

-¡PULGARCITA!

-m-mande…

-¡secuestraron al príncipe!- exclamo alarmada Caperucita.

-o-oh, q-que mal- dijo Pulgarcita son alterarse.

-estas feliz verdad- dijo Caperucita entrecerrando los ojos.

-u-un poco- dijo sonriente Pulgarcita.

-hay que buscarlo, andando- dijo Caperucita y empezó a buscar.

* * *

En un lugar no tan lejos de donde la protagonista-victima de esta historia sin sentido buscaba, el príncipe amarrado estaba siendo arrastrado por el suelo por unas entrañas criaturas. 

-que se suponen que son?- pregunto el príncipe y como estaba siendo arrastrado por el suelo se pegó con una roca- auch!

-somos bananas mágica y genéticamente creadas para la destrucción del mundo, fuimos programadas para obedecer sin preguntar a nuestros amos porque tenemos chip de inteligencia genéticamente artificial (IGA). Nos agregaron APLDM para combatir en combates combatidamente combatidos, nuestros sistemas no conocen lo que los humanos llaman emociones y/o sentimientos. Nuestros cerebros virtuales tienen las dos leyes que gobiernan el universo- dijo una de las bananas con rapidez.

-y también preparamos helados de sabores- dijo la otra banana.

-este… no entendí muy bien que digamos- dijo el príncipe- que son APLDM?

-Armas Para La Destrucción Mundial- dijo una de las bananas.

-OH- exclamó el príncipe- a donde me llevan?

-te llevamos con nuestra ama- dijo la otra banana.

-planean torturarme, matarme, cocinarme y comerme, verdad?- dijo el príncipe asustado- ya decía mi madre que esto algún día sucedería… ¡torito!

Las bananas se miraron entre sí.

-este esta más loco que una cabra- dijo una de las bananas.

-se me hace que este se droga- dijo la otra banana.

-si, opino los mismo

Y así siguieron murmurando cosas, mientras el príncipe deliraba.

* * *

Las dos muchachas seguían buscando… bueno, a decir verdad nada Caperucita buscaba porque, como bien recordaran, Pulgarcita estaba en su hombro. 

-soy yo o se están oyendo unos tambores?- pregunto Caperucita.

-y-yo t-también los oigo- respondió Pulgarcita.

Caperucita se dirigió hacía donde se oían los tambores, cuando ya estuvo ahí casi se cae desmayada de la impresión.

Unas bananas danzaban alrededor de una fogata (n/a: a plena luz del día?) y en un trono de oro estaba sentada una muchacha de no mas de 14 años, pelo castaño oscuro y piel blanca. Vestía un vestido rojo.

-habla!- dijo la muchacha- cuanto es dos por dos?

El príncipe le miro con los ojos entrecerrados (n/a: algo así: ¬¬)

-cuatro- respondió el príncipe.

-Oh, el principito es inteligente- dijo la chica con sorna- pero no lo serás por mucho tiempo… ¡quémenlo!

-¡alto!-dijo Caperucita saliendo del arbusto

-AH!- grito la chica- quien eres tu?

-soy Caperucita Roja, quien eres tu?

-yo soy el ama de las bananas mágica y genéticamente creadas…. Me llamo Paloma I- respondió feliz.

-oh santo cielo- dijo Caperucita.

-si quieres vivo al príncipe tendrás que pelear conmigo- dijo Paloma I sacando su espada láser que tenía un patito.

-luchemos- dijo Caperucita sacando su espada láser.

Caperucita prendió su espada y Paloma también… aunque no prendió.

-AH! Estupida espada láser pirata- dijo Paloma I agitando su espada- ya sabía que no debí de haberlo comprado en el mercadito

Caperucita le miro con pena ajena

-me iré- dijo Paloma I- pero volveré! RETIRADA BANANAS!

Todos salen corriendo y Caperucita desató al príncipe.

-gracias, pensé que no viviría- dijo el príncipe

-bueno, mejor continuamos, no?- dijo Caperucita sonriendo.

El príncipe le devolvió la sonrisa y continuaron con su viaje.

_Continuara…_

* * *

Ahora a contestar reviews! 

**Srita-Lunatica:** wow eres valiente, no le temes a los Teletubbies (se oyen truenos) ¡yami dani deja de hacer eso ! (Y.D: xD jajaj) espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

**Miko Raven Tonks:** si los Teletubbies son de lo peor. Como crees que te regalaría cosas piratas ñnU me ofendes, si te puedes unir a la STUM ya aceptaron tu solicitud xD. Gracias por el review. oh y por cierto, el principe si fue perseguido por una señora de 170 kilos xD

**Vampisandi:** hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo xD espero que también este te guste nOn

**mimichanMC:** ya sé, no hay manera de deshacerse de Barney >->, es inmortal… y sus canciones, no puedes oirlas porque al instante las estas cantando XO, acción? Que es acción? Nah, bromeo XD y el gusanito te dio miedo? Pero es adorable… adorablemente malvado xD jajajaja. Gracias por el review

Bueno gracias a las que me dejaron review nOn

Y solo les digo que...

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

Dany Elric-Ryddle

Miembra de la Orden de los Merodeadores

Miembra de la Legión Mortífaga (clan dragón)

Miembra de Hogwarts Magic

* * *

"_**Travesura ejecutada"**_


	6. El sustituto del lobo uy que miedo

_Este fic fue creado en un momento de ocio así que les advierto: ESTE FIC CONTIENE PURAS INCOHERENCIAS ESTUPIDAS Y SIN SENTIDO, LEELO BAJO TU PROPIO RIESGO. _

_Disclaimer: bueno, como saben todos, yo no cree a ninguno de los personajes de aquí, son de él o los sujetos que les pareció divertido crearlos (solo el gusanito feroz es de mi pertenencia)_

**

* * *

Capitulo 6: El sustituto del lobo (uy que miedo)**

Después de su encuentro con bananas armadas y una loca con una espada lasér pirata, el trio de extraños personajes seguía caminando (obvio -.-) por el bosque misterioso.

El príncipe alzó la mirada al cielo y fruncio el entrecejo.

-va a llover- anunció como quien no quiere la cosa.

-pero el cielo esta despejado- replicó Caperucita.

Pulgarcita alzó la mirada y dijo:

-va a llover

-pero esta…- antes de que Caperucita terminara su oración empezó a llover.

-m-miren- dijo Pulgarcita usando el pelo de Caperucita como paragüas- a-ahí hay u-una cueva

-entonces entremos para no mojarnos mas- dijo el príncipe y entraron todos a la cueva.

* * *

En la mega mansión del abuelo, que se había vuelto la guradida del gusanito, este mismo ya había dejado de darse con la pared cuando la luz se fue.

-¿Quién fue el &$ que no pago la luz!- grito el gusanito molesto.

-¡pero ni cuentan nos mandan, usamos velas, wey!- se oyó a alguien gritar.

El gusanito no supo quien gritaba porque al instante una rafaga abrió la puerta de golpe dejando entrar el agua y un trueno ilumino el lugar dejando ver a un sujeto enorme que traía una tunica negra con la capucha, iba con otros dos que estaban vestidos igual que él.

El primer sujeto dio un paso al frente entrando a la casa, mojando el piso y lanzó algo a los pies del gusanito (tiene pies? Oo)

Todos estaban escondidos detrás de los muebles y hasta uno se había escondido detrás de una pluma.

-wow que efectos- dijo un duede en un susurro.

Todos salieron de sus escondites y cautelosos miraron a los extraños sujetos.

La luz regreso (?) y todos vieron que lo que había lanzado el extraño era el cadaver del lobo.

-quien eres?- pregunto una bruja algo fea, que curiosamente era la bruja que sale en blancanieves.

El sujeto se bajo la capucha y reveló que traía un casco de Dark Vader.

-yo soy tu padre- dijo el sujeto con la misma voz de Vader y otro trueno ilumino el lugar.

-no jodas wey- exclamó la bruja molesta.

-jojojo como me encanta decir eso- dijo el imitador de Vader.

-sí, como sea- dijo el gusanito fulminandolo con la mirada- quien rayos eres?

-soy……………………………

-te estoy esperando- dijo impaciente el gusanito.

-es que quiero darle algo de suspenso a esta porquería barata de copia de cuento de hadas- dijo el imitador como si fuera obvio, a parte de que lo era.

-Oh entiendo- dijo el gusanito asintiendo- pero aun te estoy esperando.

-bueno, bueno, yo soy………………. él que sustituira al lobo- dijo extraño y empezó a sonar una música de suspenso y otro rayo ilumino el lugar.

-en serio, que efectos- dijo el hada madrina y los que la oyeron asintieron.

-y porque tendría que ponerte a ti de sustituto- dijo con recelo el gusanito.

El extraño sujeto chasqueo los dedos y sus dos acompañantes atacaron al hada madrina con espadas lasér y la mataron.

Al gusanito le sorpendio mucho la rápidez en que la mataron y se dijo que era mejor pensar dos veces antes de decirle que no al imitador.

-limpien la sangre y quemen el cuerpo, no queremos evidencias que nos inculpen- dijo el imitador y los otros dos se pusieron a trabajar.

Quemaron el cuerpo del hada, limpiaron la sangre con cloro, limpiaron toda la casa dejandola brillante y hasta uno de los encapuchados puso flores.

El imitador vio las flores y luego a quien las puso y lo hizo explotar.

-¡noooooooo, hermana!- dijo el otro encapuchado y el imitador también lo hizo explotar.

-¿y que dices?- pregunto el enorme extraño- ¿me contrataras o no?

-bien, te contratare- dijo el gusanito y otro trueno ilumino el lugar- ¡quieres dejar de hacer eso!

* * *

Los tres extraños que salen de protagonistas en esta historia aun estaban en la cueva.

-como odio esto- dijo Caperucita molesta- ¡porque el camino que elegí tenía que ser el mas largo!

-no te enojes siempre pasa- dijo el príncipe- a parte también parece que la autora te agarró manía

-gracias por el apoyo moral- dijo Caperucita con sorna.

-y-ya dejo d-de llover- dijo Pulgarcita.

-continuemos con nuestro emocionante viaje señoritas- dijo el príncipe saliendo de la cueva.

Caminaron como media hora cuando a lo lejos vieron una casa para nada modesta.

-¡es la casa del abuelo!- exclamó Caperucita feliz.

Se acercaron y entraron, atravesaron el enorme porche y llegaron a la puerta de roble.

Tocaron a la puerta.

-un momento- se oyó una voz y varias cosas que se caian.

-¿que estara haciendo?- pensó Caperucita.

-antes de que nuestra emocionante aventura termine debo de decirte algo Caperucita- dijo el príncipe tomando sus manos.

-tu nombre?- pregunto Caperucita.

-este…. No- contesto el príncipe- lo que quiero decirte es que aunque llevamos poco de conocernos tu… t-tu me…

Y como a la que escribe esto le jodio demasiado lo que estaba apunto de decir el príncipe la puerta se abrió.

-m-miren la p-puerta ya s-se abrio- dijo Pulgarcita.

-estupida puerta- pensó Caperucita

-este…- el príncipe solto las manos de la chica- mejor entramos no?

Entraron a la casa, y una jovén rubia se les acercó.

-hola soy la bella durmiente y…- antes de que terminaran quedo dormida, aun estando parada pero volvió a despertar- los llevare con el abuelo.

Atravesaron el vestivulo sin mucho problema, aunque tres veces la rubia se había quedado dormida, cuando llegaron a la sala el abuelo veía la televisión (Oo)

La bella durmiente salió de la sala.

-¿abuelo?- pregunto Caperucita dudosa.

-Oh mi dulce nietecita- dijo el abuelo parandose y abrazando a Caperucita tan fuerte que casi le rompe las costillas.

El abrazó ocacionó que Pulgarcita se cayera del hombro de Caperucia.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (toma aire)aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh- Pulgarcita toco suelo y exploto (como cuando explota una bomba nuclear)

Los presentes miraron donde Pulgarcita había explotado.

-que fue eso?- dijo el abuelo.

-no tengo ni la mas minima idea- dijo Caperucita parpadeando.

-fue extraño- dijo el abuelo soltando a Caperucita.

-lo se- le dijo Caperucita- ¿porque tan callado príncipe¿príncipe?

Caperucita se dio la vuelta buscando al príncipe y el abuelo saco su espada lasér alzandolo para matarla pero Caperucita volteo y guardo su espada rápido.

-que raro- dijo Caperucita.

-a lo mejor ya se fue- dijo el abuelo

-sí- dijo Caperucita bajando la mirada.

-em… ¿no traes algo para mí?- pregunto el abuelo

-¿que?- Caperucita le miro confundida- Oh si, toma- le entraga la canasta.

-gracias

-será mejor que me vaya- dijo Caperucita dandose la vuelta y caminando hacía la puerta.

El abuelo volvio a sacar su espada, la alzó, estaba apunto de cortar a Caperucita cuando esta se dio vuelta y tuvo que guardar rápido su espada detrás de sí.

-¿puedo tomar algo de comer para el camino?

-claro, toma lo que quieras

Caperucita se dirigió a la cocina y el gusanito salió de detrás de un sillón.

-¿porque no la mataste?- pregunto molesto el gusanito.

-callate- dijo el abuelo- quiero que sufra, que implore perdón, que, cuando no pueda mas, me pida que la mate y…

Caperucita entró de nuevo a la sala y el abuelo pateó a un lado al gusanito.

-¿porque hay tanta gente en tu cocina?- pregunto Caperucita.

-… son amigos- contesto el abuelo.

-oye, te puedo hacerte unas preguntas?

-claro

-¿porque estas tan alto?

-em… para alcanzar las cosas del estante…

-¿porque eres morado?

-es lanueva moda de los abuelos…

-y ¿porque- empezó a decir Caperucita retrocediendo- hules a quemado por una espada lasér?

-¡BIEN!- exclamo el abuelito quitandose la bata y el pelo revelando a…

_Continuara…_

* * *

Bien antes de contestar los reviews he de decir que solo falta un capitulo (el siguiente) y "este emocionante y muy coherente fic" habra terminado u.u pero no se preocupen ya empezé a escribir la continuación.

Ahora sí, a contestar reviews:

**Vampisandi: **Hola, la paloma de aquí es el ancestro, por decirlo de alguna manera, de Paloma xD por eso puse "PalomaI" y no nadie le hará fraude electoral a Paloma XD… gracias por tu revew

**Srita- Lunatica: **jo no te preocupes por tratar de entender lo de las bananas conejo xD fue una invención "algo" estupida XD. Gracias por el review nwn

**Miko Farore Tonks: **owo te cambiaste el nombre, que bien xD; que bueno que te haya gustado el puente owo porque sinceramente no se que me fume para escribir eso XD jajaja, que bien que estes feliz por estar en la STUM, probablemente luego escriba algo sobre ellos XD. Gracias por el review nwn

**Pekxu:** hola nOn¡como que no conoces a Barney! OOUU¡al dinosaurio morado, que controla niños con sus estupidas canciones y su bolsa mágica! Santo cielo , bueno gracias por leer los capitulos y dejarme review, espero que te guste el capitulo nOn

Bueno gracias a las que me dejaron review nOn

Y solo les digo que...

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

Dany Elric-Ryddle

Miembra de la Orden de los Merodeadores

Miembra de la Legión Mortífaga (clan dragón)

Miembra de Hogwarts Magic


	7. El tan esperado final o no?

_Este fic fue creado en un momento de ocio así que les advierto: ESTE FIC CONTIENE PURAS INCOHERENCIAS ESTUPIDAS Y SIN SENTIDO, LEELO BAJO TU PROPIO RIESGO. _

_Disclaimer: bueno, como saben todos, yo no cree a ninguno de los personajes de aquí, son de él o los sujetos que les pareció divertido crearlos (solo el gusanito feroz es de mi pertenencia)_

**

* * *

Capitulo7: El tan esperado final… ¿o no?**

_-y ¿porque- empezó a decir Caperucita retrocediendo- hules a dinosaurio quemado por una espada lasér?_

_-¡BIEN!- exclamo el abuelito quitandose la bata y el pelo revelando a…_

-¡BARNEY!- exclamo sorprendida Caperucita al ver al dinousario morado.

-¡Ahora sufiras por lo que me hiciste!- grito Barney furioso sacando su espada lasér.

Caperucita también sacó su espada lasér y empezaron a pelear.

Los contrincantes peleaban con impetu, las espadas resonaban por cada golpe, Caperucita peleaba por la libertad, el honor, su dignidad, por que Lopéz Obrador y Madrazo no llegaran a la presidencia….

A quien engaño, todo esto no había empezado porque un wey de pelo negro, piel blanca y vestido con un traje ridiculo y que usaba mallas entró a la enorme mansión.

-no se preocupe bella dama, yo la salvaré- dijo Robin Hoock y sacó un arco y flechas, tensó el arco y apunto a Barney- ¡moriras monstruo morado!

Caperucita y barney se miraron entre sí confundidos.

El sujeto con pinta de gay estaba apunto de lanzar su flecha pero fue atravezado por una espada.

Robin Hoock solo dio un pequeño: "ouch" y cayó muerto.

-¿principe?- pregunto Caperucita cuando vio que el príncipe había matado al sujeto.

-hola

-¿hola¡te fuiste y me dejaste!

-¡yo no me fui porque quería¡fue porque me secustraron!

-¡desde que se inventaron las excusas todos son inocentes!

-¡me estas diciendo mentiroso?

-¡si!

-¡BASTA!- grito Barney molesto- ¡podemos continuar, por favor!

-¡BIEN!- grito Caperucita cortando a la mitad a Barney.

-auch- dijo Barney y explotó… nuevamente.

-ok, eso fue nuevamente raro- dijo Caperucita.

-¡ouch!- exclamo el príncipe cuando sintió que lo mordían.

-¡es el mismo gusano que me hizo ir por ese bosque!- exclamo Caperucita.

-¿eso me mordió?- pregunto el príncipe- ¡espero que estes vacunado maldito gusano!

-¡temanme soy el gusanito…!-pero si bien no había terminado su frase, Caperucita lo piso.

Y así damas y caballeros, el gusanito feroz murió sin llegar aun a la presidencia mundial.

-que asco- dijo Caperucita con una mueca y paso su zapato por el piso para quitarse los restos del gusanito.

-será mejor irnos, no?- pregunto el príncipe.

-estoy de acuerdo- dijo Caperucita guardando su espada.

Pero si bien no se habían movido ni un milimetro, oyeron que una puerta se caía y alguien entro a la habitación.

Era una muchacha de pelo castaño, piel aperlada y ojos marron, vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa roja.

-¡hola mis estimados aventureros!- exclamo feliz la jovén.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto recelosa Caperucita.

-yo soy…- empezó a decir y una musiquita de suspenso empezó a sonar- soy la autora- un trueno se oyó.

-¡tu eres la que me metio en esto!- exclamo Caperucita

-¿preguntas o afirmas?- pregunto la autora con cara de niña buena.

-afirmo- dijo molesta Caperucita.

-bueno- dijo la autora- para que negarlo, si, yo fui la que te metió en esto

-¡maldita!- exclamo Caperucita- ¡sabes lo que me hiciste pasar?

-si- dijo divertida la castaña.

-¡TU!- exclamo Caperucita sacando su espada lasér.

-ey, ey, ey- dijo la autora levantando un poco las manos para calmar a la pelirroja- calma chica, no me puedes matar… tengo historias que escribir.

Caperucita guardo a regañadientes su espada lasér.

-bien, vine a verlos para decirles que ganaron… ¡un auto!- exclamo feliz la autora.

-¿un que?- preguntaron Caperucita y el príncipe.

-era broma mis pequeños saltamontes- dijo la autora y sacó dos boletos plateados- se han ganado un boleto cada uno para ir a mi fabrica de gomitas

-¿gomitas?

-si, gomitas… idea de mi yami

-¿me quieres ver la cara de tonta?

-¿tengo que contestar eso?

Caperucita se molesto y estaba apunto de sacar su espada cuando el príncipe exclamo feliz:

-¡siempre he querido ir a esta fabrica¡desde que esa señora me persiguió ha sido mi sueño!

Caperucita lo miro como si no lo conociera, guardo su espada y se dirigió a un sillón cercano ya ahí se sentó y se puso en posición fetal.

-em…- la autora le miro confundida- como sea, los quiero ahí el día, el mes y el año marcado en el boleto; tienen que ir los DOS sin EXCEPCIÓN

Y con un "poof" desapareció la castaña.

-caperucita- le llamó el príncipe algo asustado.

Caperucita se paró y atravesó la habitación, seguida del príncipe, y luego salieron de la mansión.

-debería de quemarla- se dijo Caperucita en un susurro.

-¿segura?- pregunto el príncipe.

-no- contesto Caperucita y se dio media vuelta y emepzó a caminar hacía el bosque… ahora por el camino "feliz"

-oye, iremos a la fabrica?- pregunto el prínicpe.

-tal vez, supongo, probablemente, a lo mejor- dijo caperucita.

-bueno- dijo el príncipe- entonces continuemos con nuestro emocionante viaje

-sigo pensando que se fumo algo- prensó Caperucita.

* * *

Después de una hora llegarón a la casa de Caperucita donde su "padre" regaba las flores.

-soy una bella florecita- cantaba el "padre" muy emocionada- soy tan linda…

Caperucita carraspeó y se su "padre" la miro.

-¡Caperusa!- exclamo feliz- ¡pensé que habías muerto!

Caperucita lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿y quien es tu guapo acompañante?- pregunto su "padre" con voz… rarita.

El príncipe se asusto y se escondió detrás de Caperucita.

-es el príncipe- contesto Caperucita de mal modo- y-no-te-le-acerques

-¡rayos!- exclamo su "padre" dando una patada al suelo- tendre que conformarme con otro

-tu padre me da miedo- dijo el príncipe a Caperucita en un susurro.

-en realidad no es mi padre- le dijo Caperucita también en un susurro- es un wey que la autora contrató porque mi madre no estaba.

-Oh- exclamo el príncipe algo sorprendido.

-Oh lindo y adorado papi- canturreó Caperucita con malicia.

-dime- dijo su "padre" indiferente.

Caperucita sonrió con maldad sacando su espada lasér.

-¿q-que planeas hacer?- pregunto asustado mientras retrocedia.

Caperucita no contesto solo se limitó a acercarse mas y mas te quiero mas…em… olviden eso.

-no, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

-¿crees que hicimos bien?- pregunto el príncipe con otra ropa diferente a la sucia que anterior mente traía (un pantalon café y una camisa azul)

-si, nadie lo entrañara- contesto como si nada Caperucita (estaba vestida con un sencillo vestido verde)

-ok… ¿iremos a la fabrica?

-¿tengo que contestar?

-¡por favor!

-lo pensare pero no prometo nada

-¡si!- exclamo el príncipe parandose de donde estaba sentado y dandole un beso en la mejilla.

El príncipe salió alegre de la casa y Caperucita suspiro como tonta enamorada llevandose una mano a donde el prínicipe le había dado un beso.

-tal vez no este tan fumado como creía- pensó Caperucita saliendo de la casa para observar el bello atardecer… o mejor dicho la bella tormenta electrica que se acercaba. (n/a: xD)

_¿Fin?_

* * *

Bueno este es el ultimo capitulo de esta "emocionante y muy coherente" aventura que se me ocurrio cuando se supone que debería estar poniendo atención en clase xD

Agradesco a las que han seguido este fic y me han dejado review y a los que no… ¿Qué esperan para dejarme uno! Tambien acepto anonimos xD

A contestar review:

**Vampisandi:** que bueno que te haya gustado el imitador de Vader xD, jajajaja bueno gracias por el review.

**Miko Farore Tonks:** bien ya te dije por el msn porque exploto Caperucita xD, ya escribi porque el príncipe se "perdió"… tu con cara de coherente? Oo ¡el apocalipsis! xD bueno gracias por el review (estrellitas TT)

**Srita-Lunatica:** xD bueno tu hubieras echo lo mismo, no? XD bueno espero que te guste el cap.

**Pexku:** tienes tanta suerte de que alla no exista aquí manipula a los niños xD bueno si quieres saber si actualizo donde esta lo de los reviews puede poner el de "Autor alert" pa' que sepas cuando actualize alguna historia. Bss

**mimichanMC:** bueno es que se deprimió mucho cuando vió que el príncipe no estaba queria hacer "eso" (mueve la mano hacia un aldo)

Caperucita: mentira!

No le nieges ¬¬, bueno gracias por el review nn

**Saphire-Malfoy:** NOOO, CORRAN (corre en circulos) em… XD jajaja, wow otro traumado con lo de "caminando y caminando" jajaja deja trauma. Gracias por el review nOn

Bueno, vuelvo a agradecer a los que han leido esta incoerencia que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza xD, asi que ¡ADIOS! Y lean alguna de mis otras historias.

* * *

Nota: en esta historia ningun personaje salió gravemente herido, Barney se fue de imitador de Vader, el gusanito sigue con su campaña electoral y los teletubbies se fueron a otro planeta.

Dany Elric-Ryddle

Miembra de la Orden de los Merodeadores

Miembra de la Legión Mortífaga

Miembra de Hogwarts Magic


End file.
